


Silver-Fox

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Jackham kiss, Just going to update with Jack/Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, These are mainly tumblr prompts, bi!graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Just some drabbles following the events of Fugitive of the Judoon with our favourite Captain and Grandad.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 53
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, but I seriously predicted this with a fic I posted on 18th Jan 2020 called "Friends with benefits..."

There are a few things in Graham’s life that he’s had to get used to now. Number one, someone will most likely point a weapon at you, number two, you’ll spend a couple of days rocking around with Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison, number three, you’ll be wanted, and number four, you’ll be confused, no, scratch that, very confused most of the time. 

But all standard stuff when one of your best mates is an alien.

Oh, and one more thing teleported, mistaken for the Doctor and kissed by a man, a good looking man, who used to know her. Now, that, that doesn’t happen on the daily, and if it does, it definitely doesn’t happen to him.

Graham blinks at Jack, observing him as he rushes around the console. “You ain’t the first who thought I was the Doctor.”

“Wasn’t I?”

“No, the bloke at MI6 thought I was her,” Graham frowns. “He didn’t kiss me, though.”

“His loss.”

“Mhm,” Graham murmurs. “How do you know the Doc?”

Jack’s head shoots up. “She lets you call her Doc?” His brows furrow. “He never let me call him that, now I really have to meet yours.”

“I dunno, mate, she never told me not to call her that.”

“Well, I haven’t met you before, I'd remember your face,” Jack says, cheekily. “What regeneration is she on?”

“What? There’s more than one she can have?”

“Not got that far yet with her?”

Graham shrugs, arms going wide. “She fell through a train and mentioned she used to be a white-haired Scotsman.” He steps closer. “Did you know him, you know, back when you met her?”

Jack pauses again and shakes his head. “No,” He glances up at Graham. “Mine had a long brown coat and a leather jacket.”

“Well, she’s got the coat, but not the leather jacket,” Graham frowns. “It ain’t brown, but it’s long.” Jack chuckles, eyes darting back to the console as Graham watches him. “Word of warning, not sure the Doc would want to be kissed as a greeting, though, she’s ain’t exactly the most touchy-feely if you get me.”

Jack winces. “Sorry about that got carried away.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Graham murmurs. “Been around the block, lived a bit.”

“That’s good then,” Jack replies, eyes clearly looking over Graham. “You’re not the Doctor’s usual type of companion.”

“Eh, it’s a flat team structure, we all got things we do, you know.”

“And I’m not complaining, Graham,” Jack confesses. “You’re a silver fox, not bad for a kiss.” Graham blinks at the stranger again. “Hey, she’s not here to tell me to stop it, cause she’s be telling me that right now,” Jack winks just as the ship rocks. “But time to focus, we can have a flirt later-”

“Flirting?”

Jack shrugs as he flashes a wide smile at Graham. “Give me a call sometime when we’re not being shot at, and we can pick this back up, but right now-” He turns and focuses on the console. “-we need to try and catch the Doctor.” He glances back at Graham. “No offence.”

“Non taken, mate,” Graham replies. “Ain’t much use, this lot goes right over my head.”


	2. CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @doctorthasmin
> 
> You posted a small convo earlier that mentioned CPR and well, Jack kissed Graham, it was only fair he kissed him back.
> 
> _I'm 100% on this horse now._

“Graham,” Ryan yells, feet tripping over themselves as he wades from the water, hands looped around Jack’s arms. “I got him.”

Graham’s head shoots up, and he rushes towards his grandson and Jack, a man that came into his life… much in the same way that the Doctor did. They both kidnapped him, and well the Doctor didn’t- Graham shakes his head, clearing the thought away. Focus on the task at hand, Graham-

He wades into the shallow water and helps Ryan drag the unresponsive body onto the white sand. “Is he breathing, son?” Ryan shakes his head as he lays him down. “Alright, lay him on his back and get the Doc and Yaz, they’d be better at this than I’ll be.”

“What are you going to do?”

Graham kneels on the damp sand and lowers his head to Jack’s chest, listening intently and swearing under his breath when he hears nothing. “First aid,” He frowns. “I think.”

“Didn’t know you knew-”

“Ryan, later,” Graham interjects, tone more forceful than needed. “Get the Doctor cause she probably knows more than I bleeding do.”

“Right-”

Graham hears sand rustling and Ryan yelling the Doctor’s name over and over, fading as he gets further away from the pair of them. Graham feels alone now, whatever he does now decides on whether Jack survives. No pressure then.

“Okay, come on, Graham,” He murmurs as he brings his hands to Jack’s chest. “To the beat of stayin’ alive, that’s what they said.”

He pushes down, mouth muttering the song over and over. Arms aching from the strain. He pulls away again to listen. “Why the bloody hell were you in the water for in the first place, Jack? And in your coat?” He demands of Jack’s unresponsive body. “Can’t let you die, Doc’s lost enough as it is, she can’t lose another friend as well.”

Graham pauses his chest compressions and moves to Jack’s mouth, left hand holding his head back and pinching his nose, the right holding his chin and opening his mouth. He breathes in and exhales into Jack’s mouth twice. Enough to raise the chest cavity, before returning to compressions and counting them this time. One to thirty, one to thirty-

“Come on, Jack,” Graham says, exhaustion weighing heavily on him. “Bloody breath or something will you?”

He returns to Jack’s mouth again, repeating the process. One breath, two breath and- Graham frowns when he feels a sudden hand on the back of his head, pulling him down and into a kiss.

His first reaction is definitely confusion — no doubt about that. Hands and things don’t just move by themselves. The second reaction is his brain running on auto-pilot. Mouth pressing against Jack’s and returning the kiss with eyes closed. His own hand lowers from Jack’s nose and rests against the side of his face.

“I’m here, Graham, move aside-” The Doctor’s voice carries over to them, suddenly cutting off just as quick as it started. “Hm.” It finishes in puzzlement.

Graham eyes open, locking against Jack’s equally blue ones. His hand is still on the back of his neck, pressing them together. Jack winks at him, pulling him further down and deepening their kiss.

“Doctor, don’t just stand there-” Yaz calls out. “- you need to help- oh, I- _Oh_.” 

“I found him-” Ryan says, finally catching up to them, but clearly winded. “In the water, he’s not-” Pause. Uncomfortably long and drawn out. “Seriously, Graham?”

Graham finally manages to kick his brain into gear, and he pulls his head away from Jack, eyes wide as they stare down at a smirking Jack Harkness.

“You didn’t have to pull away so quickly,” Jack murmurs. “Was getting into it, good kisser, we should pick this back up-”

“Jack-” The Doctor warns. “-stop it.”

“Technically, Doctor, he kissed me, I was only returning the favour,” Jack yells from the sand. “We’re one for one right now.”

“One for one?”

“Oh?” Jack says, eyes darting to Ryan. “Did he fail to mention what happened before you two arrived?”

“Evidently, he did.”

“It’s not important,” Graham interrupts. “You were dying.”

“He was dying, so you kissed him?” Yaz points out. “Pretty sure they don’t teach that in first aid classes, Graham.”

Graham winces instantly. “I mean-” He settles back on his heels and shrugs. “It was a stressful situation, okay?” He says, looking back at the Doctor, Ryan, and Yaz. “And I wasn’t thinking straight-”

“No, you clearly weren’t thinking straight,” Ryan points out, causing Yaz to snort in laughter. There’s a sound of hands smacking together and Graham groans at them teaming up on him. “Anyway, I thought you said you were doing first aid?”

“I was,”

“But you were kissing him.”

“You already said that-”

“But-”

“Shut up,” Graham replies, curtly. “I saved his life, though even if I did kiss him back.” He points at them. “Giving mouth to mouth isn’t kissing.”

“It is when you use your tongue-”

“You can shut up,” Graham retorts, glaring at Jack. “I won’t do it next time, and then you’ll be dead.”

“Actually-” The Doctor says. “Jack is a fact.”

“What’s a fact?” Yaz asks with keen interest.

“Fixed point in time,” Jack says, grimacing down at his soaked clothes. “Remind me not to go swimming in my clothes next time,” He glances up at Graham. “I prefer to do it au naturel.” He flashes him a smile.

Graham can’t help but have the feeling that he was just asked out on a date. His brows knit together, mouth forming silent words. Jack winks at him, and he finds himself reddening at the suggestion. Annoyance bleeding away and turning into something equally heart racing.

“Moving on,” The Doctor speaks, dragging the attention back to herself. “Jack can’t die, well, he can die, just not permanently.”

“So really,” Jack says. “All you did was prolong the inevitable, Graham.”

“So, what, you’re saying I didn’t save you then?” Graham asks, feeling a little deflated.

“You tried though, Graham,” The Doctor says, proudly. “Not many would have a steady head in a situation like that.”

“Yeah, but if Jack wasn’t-” Graham frowns. “Whatever it was that you said he was then he would actually be dead.”

Jack sighs with a dramatic flair before he quickly reaches forward, hands latching onto Graham’s leather jacket and pulling him back towards him. He claims his mouth in a quick kiss and Graham can hear Ryan groaning in the background, but he pays him no mind, not when all he can focus on is Jack.

“There,” Jack breathes, pulling away. “A thanks for trying and you can repay that back to me seeing that we’re two for one now,” He pulls himself upwards, arms shaking out loose water. “Now, I need a drink.”

“You don’t want a change of clothes first?” Yaz questions, arms folded across her chest. “You look like a drenched cat.”

“Only if Graham is coming-”

“ _Jack!_ ” The Doctor calls out after him, feet turning to chase after the immortal man now dashing away. “Get back here.”

“You know what,” Graham mumbles, eyes blinking. “A drink does sound nice about now.”


	3. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was followed by a bot on Tumblr that spawned this idea, so thanks I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John was asked a 'Snog, marry, avoid' question for Jack and one of the options was Graham. He said, "But he would also marry Graham because he'd want to be warm and cuddly with him."
> 
> Let Graham have a husband.
> 
> (Thanks to the discord as well)

Graham ambles into the kitchen, stiff and tired. He rubs at his eyes, catching Ryan sat at the table, eating breakfast. "Morning." He grunts out, regretting the decision to get out of bed for a cuppa.

Ryan pauses, spoon halfway between his mouth and bowl. "You look like crap."

"It's nice to see you as well, son-"

"No, I mean," Ryan falters. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ryan places the spoon back into his bowl. "You didn't half take a tumble down that hill. It would've been funny if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like it really hurt you."

"I'm fine-"

"No, you ain't, Graham," Ryan points out with a gesture of his hand. "You're walking really stiff, are you sure you didn't actually injure yourself? You could ask the Doctor to check-"

"It was just a fall," Graham replies, cutting him off and wincing when he reaches into the cupboard for a mug. "I'm fine, I just ache, that's all."

Ryan hums at him, clearly not believing him for a second. "Whatever you say, Graham." He responds. "But you still look like crap, and you lie like crap as well, can read you like an open book."

"It's the truth, the Doc said I was fine," Graham sighs. "Nothing is broken, which at my age is a godsend."

"Fine, you might've not broken anything, but you have hurt yourself."

Graham groans. "I just feel tight, son," He confesses. "You know, back when I used to play football I once got tackled by this-"

"Aren't you meant to get tackled in football? Isn't that how they get the ball and stuff?"

Graham blinks at Ryan, waving his question away when he sees the smug look on his grandson's face. "Anyway, Ryan, this burly bloke, six-foot and built like a brick shithouse," Graham frowns. "What he was doing playing footie rather than rugby, I'll never know, but his arms were the size of my leg, really firm and-"

"Graham, no offence," Ryan speaks over him. "But you're going off into a tangent, and I'm not sure I want to know or hear the end of that sentence."

"What?"

"I dunno," Ryan smirks. "You were describing his muscles in great detail, how they were really firm, like you really paid attention and-"

"Shut up," Graham splutters, flushing pink. "No, I wasn't doing that." Pause. "Anyway, this burly bloke, he tackled me, it was clean and all, but he took me right out. Laid me flat on my ass." He grimaces. "Woke up feeling sore and well, like this."

"Who laid you flat on your ass?" Jack questions, swanning into the kitchen with a coy look. "And took you out? I'd like to meet this bloke-"

Graham glances to Jack, reddening further. "The bloke don't bloody matter," He gestures with his hands, getting frustrated. "What I'm saying is that he tackled me and the next day I woke up feeling like I do now."

"Like what?"

"Sore, it's nothing," Graham explains. He flicks his eyes away from Jack and focuses on his grandson. "Ryan was just concerned I actually hurt myself, but I'm fine."

"When you fell down that hill?"

"I didn't mean to fall down the hill-"

"No, you just stepped onto something the Doctor told you not to step on."

"She told me as soon as I stood on it, how is that my fault? She could've said 'Oh, Graham, mind where you're stepping, the ground ain't stable 'round 'ere', but she didn't.""

"If you were paying attention to her-"

"Right," Ryan pushes himself from the table, hand picking up the bowl along the way and dropping it into the sink on his way past it. "I'm gonna leave you two to it because I do not need to be here to listen to this-"

"Listen to what?"

"You two and whatever it is you have going on between you," Ryan points out. He claps Graham making the older man wince as he steps around him. "Look I'm happy for you gramps, truly, but I do not need to hear it. It was bad enough watching you with my nan, don't need to watch you with Jack-"

"What are you talking about?"

Ryan exhales and looks at Jack, the latter knowing why Ryan is leaving, the former being oblivious as usual. "Good luck with him, Jack, you'll need it."

Graham frowns after Ryan. "What is that meant to mean?" His grandson slips from the kitchen. "Ryan!"

"Where does it hurt?" Jack asks, looking at Graham and spotting the way he's carrying himself.

"Eh?"

"You said you feel sore and you winced when Ryan touched you," Jack gestures towards Graham. "Where is the pain?"

"Uh," Graham faces Jack. "It's fine, really, it's okay-"

"Graham," Jack says, stepping closer to the difficult man. "I might be able to help you."

Graham knits his brows together. "Well, my shoulders hurt, and my lower back, but it's-"

Jack nods, eyes flicking to Graham's shoulders. "Turn around."

"Wha-"

"Just turn around."

"Alright," Graham replies in a puzzled tone. "What are you doing?"

"This," Jack murmurs. He brings his hands up and places them against Graham's shoulders, thumbs touching the base of his neck. He applies pressure, not much, but enough to work away the tightness there. "How's that?"

Graham's eyes close. "Good," He murmurs. The tightness and sharp pain bleeds away to a dull ache. "Really good, actually."

Jack removes his hands from Graham's shoulders and runs them down his back, letting them come to rest at the base of it. He presses his thumbs in, moving them gently. "You ever had a massage before, Graham?"

Graham shakes his head, eyes opening when Jack removes his hands. He turns and faces the immortal man. "How'd you do that?" He rolls his shoulders, glad that for a brief moment they're easier to move. "You only touched me briefly, but I feel a bit better already."

"It's easy," Jack confesses. "Dated a masseur once," He grins at Graham. "Best few months of my life that was," He leans in towards Graham. "The man couldn't keep his hands off me, picked up a few tricks from him."

Graham eyes Jack. "Like what?"

"How to relieve stress for one thing,"

"And?"

"Injuries."

Graham nods. "Do you, uh," He pauses, fidgeting under Jack's gaze. "You relieved some of the aches then, uh, could you-" What is he asking for? He reddens, mouth opening and closing. "It doesn't matter."

"I can help you, Graham," Jack answers Graham's unspoken question. "I think the TARDIS has a room somewhere-"

"You know what rooms are in the TARDIS?"

Jack winks at Graham. "Me and her go way back-"

Graham blinks at Jack before glancing to a nearby wall. "Did you and the TARDIS-" He cuts himself off, realising that what he's thinking is too much, even for a man such as Jack Harkness. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, sure, why not," Graham says. "Show me what you can do, cause whatever it is, it's bound to feel better than feeling like I've been in the ring with Tyson Fury."

Jack grins at Graham and reaches for his hand. "Come on, the room should be near if she leads us to it."

* * *

Now, truthfully, Graham wasn't expecting much from Jack, maybe some slight relief, perhaps. Call him a pessimist, but plan for the worst and you won't be disappointed is a well-valued motto in life.

But, damn, he's glad he underestimated Jack and his hands, they really do know how to relax sore muscles as they move across his back, applying pressure where he needs it, managing to find the tightness in them even through his thin shirt. But Jack doesn't speak, and it's weird, Graham thinks. He's used to Jack's constant chatter, playful banter, how he winds the Doctor up with cheeky jabs and suggestive comments, but this focused quietness causes him to frown and think about what Ryan said, or at least what he meant about leaving them alone together.

_"You two and whatever it is you have going on,"_

Echoes in his head and it's annoying, very annoying. Distracting him from what Jack is currently doing-

"Jack?"

"Mhm?"

"What did Ryan mean?"

There's a pause his Jack's movement, hands rested against Graham's shoulders and then pulling away. "You really don't know?" He questions in a puzzled tone.

Graham pushed himself up, hands adjusting his shirt back into a presentable position. "I feel like you're gonna laugh at me."

"Graham, you kissed me," Jack points out. "In front of Ryan, Yaz, and the Doctor."

"Yeah," Graham murmurs. "Got caught up in the moment."

"And you never told me not to call you a 'Silver-Fox' or flirt with you-"

"I guess,"

"So he thinks we're together or at least working our way there," Jack explains, going as slow as he can so the younger man understands what he's getting at. "You seriously didn't know what he was talking about?"

"I mean," Graham starts to say, trailing off for a moment before turning to face Jack. "We aren't together though, are we? So how was I 'sposed to know what he was talking about."

"Yeah, but, we're not exactly-"

"What?"

Jack looks at Graham. "Graham, you kissed me," He says again, driving the point home. "And you let me massage you then," He sits down next to Graham, eyes never once leaving the younger mans face. "That's kinda mixed signals if I'm honest and usually I don't have this much of an issue with people. It's always clear what they want, but with you, it's different, completely different."

"I didn't intend to lead you on," Graham replies after a second, feeling guilty that he perhaps did. "I assumed you just-" He shrugs and sighs. "-did this, whatever it is, with everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one ever does what you do to me," Graham reveals. "Don't get me wrong and I'm not complaining here cause it's nice being complimented and all, but you're only doing it to wind the Doc up, hell you thought I was the Doc, so it's obvious that it wasn't meant for me." He sighs. "And I guess I just went along with it like an idiot."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Graham shrugs, and Jack's expression softens. "Graham, have I ever massaged Ryan? Or Yaz?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow. "Kissed them or the Doctor like I kissed you?"

Graham narrows his eyes slightly, brows furrowing together. "I thought-"

"Graham-"

"No, wait," Graham cuts him off. "I thought you only called me those things cause you thought I was the Doc,"

"They weren't lies, Graham," Jack replies with a slight smile. "The grey at your temples really is kinda hot."

Graham reddens, eyes observing Jack. "Only kinda?" He smirks.

"And sexy-"

"Oi, you," Graham splutters, recovering for a moment. "So you meant it then?"

"Yup," Jack shrugs before raising his hand and brushing it down the side of Graham's face. "It's true, all of it."

Graham subconsciously leans into the touch, picking up the calloused feel of Jack's hand on his face. "You ain't half bad as well-"

"Ain't half-bad?" Jack fires back with mock outrage. "That's offensive."

Graham smirks. "Maybe, I'm not sure-" He murmurs as he brings his right hand up and placing it on the back of Jack's neck. He pulls him forward, slowly and deliberately, tongue licking at his lips and eyes narrowed. "-fine, you're good looking, I guess." He says while leaning forward the rest of the way and capturing Jack's lips again, briefly and quick. "Maybe even handsome, Jack."

"That's more like it."

Graham leans away, frowning as he stares at the glowing wall in front. "God, I truly am an idiot."

"I'm not going to dispute that, Graham," Jack agrees and Graham laughs.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I snogged a bloke." He glances towards Jack once again. "Well, apart from you, that is."

"I'm not your first?"

"Nah," Graham shakes his head. "I don't tell many people 'cos I got no need to, really." He explains. "Didn't even tell the blokes at the depot, they wouldn't have understood, and well-" He gestures with his hands. "They're of a generation that are set in their ways, some of them might've been fine with me, like Dave, his son got married to a great lad."

"The others?"

"You can't discriminate against someone so openly nowadays, Jack, they wouldn't have done it to my face," He looks away. "Easier and better to keep it hidden, learnt that from a young age. It's safer in the long run."

"It fucking sucks, that's what it is," Jack exclaims. "I forget how backwater the twenty-first century is sometimes, how you lot care about what goes on in the bedrooms of other people."

"Not all of us are like that."

"No," Jack nods. "But quite a few are."

"So, if you're not from the twenty-first century, then what century are you from?" Graham asks, curious and puzzled. He glances to the contraption on Jack's wrist. "That's a Vortex thingy, ain't it?"

"You know what one is?"

Graham nods. "Met this bigoted prat back in the 1960s, he had one or something, but I was new then and a lot of what the Doc said went right over my head, it still does, sorta." He looks back up to Jack's face. "Also met the man who made them, well created the first one, bumped into him and his partner a few times now."

"Huh, well ain't you full of little surprises," Jack smirks while looking down at the device. "To answer your question, though-" He flicks his eyes back up to Graham. "-I'm from the fifty-first century, but I haven't been back for a while, got things and people to look out for here."

"That makes sense," Graham agrees. "I got Ryan to watch out for."

"Yeah," Jack murmurs. "Did Ryan know you were-"

"Bisexual?" Graham interjects, finishing the question for Jack. "Yeah, he did," He answers with a slight shrug. "Told Grace and him, felt right, you know?"

"What about Yaz and the Doctor?"

"They probably figured it out when I kissed you back on that beach," Graham responds. "They never brought it up though, guess they either wanted me to tell them." He sighs. "I wouldn't have wanted to have twenty questions thrown at me, so glad they never asked."

"Probably boggled the Doctor's mind,"

"Maybe," Graham replies. "But she's got quite a lot on it at the moment."

Jack nods. There's a lull in the conversation, both men sat next to each other and lost in thoughts about their friend. "She'll tell you eventually."

"Probably."

Jack smiles as he looks over to Graham again. "How's the back and shoulders now?"

Graham rolls his shoulders. "Better, still stiff, but at least they don't ache as much now."

"Told you I could help," Jack smirks. "I can do wondrous things with these hands." He winks while waving them.

"Oh?"

Jack hops off the bench and grins at Graham. "Another time, Graham, perhaps," He says. "Your surprisingly firm shoulders distracted me from my breakfast-"

"Surprisingly firm?" Graham repeats, brows creasing together just as Jack leaves the room. "What is that meant to mean?" He yells after the disappearing man. "Jack!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for rigele on tumblr as a prompt request for Jackham
> 
> prompt: “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”
> 
> also, hi, long time no see, but yes, I'm still on my bullshit.

"Graham-"

He quickens his steps, pleading with the TARDIS to lead the man following him into the swimming pool or library, just anywhere away from him.

"Graham-"

His name again, louder this time, or closer actually because he feels a hand wrap around his left arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Would you stop trying to dodge me, please," Jack begs, hand dropping from his arm and coming to rest at his side again. "I just want to-"

"No," Graham shakes his head. "I'm not interested."

"You weren't like this last night," Jack points out, inching closer. "What has changed today?"

"Nothing-"

"So, why are you acting like you don't even know me?"

"Because," Graham pauses, eyes flicking away from Jack's concerned face.

"What?"

"Look, it don't matter," Graham frowns, pulling himself away. "I'll see you later-" He turns to continue his walk, heart thumping in his chest.

"You won't," Jack calls out after him. "You'll leave the room like you did this morning." Graham stops walking when he hears Jack's footsteps coming up behind once more. "I thought you-"

"Thought what?"

Jack's concern bleeds from his face and in its place is a frown, annoyance lighting it up. "What changed?" He asks again.

"As I said, nothing-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Graham," Jack interjects with a scowl. "You don't go from enjoying a night together to acting like you don't even know me," He states. "Or maybe you do, and I read you wrong."

"Why are you giving me twenty-one questions?" Graham retorts, finding himself getting annoyed for all the wrong reasons. "I-" He exhales. "-I'll see you later." He turns and stalks away, breathing heavily. He won't understand, he doesn't even-

"You can't keep pretending it didn't happen, cause guess what, Graham?" Jack shouts. "It did!"

Graham freezes, and he sighs. "Jack, wait-" He turns and charges after the other man. "Jack-"

"Now you want to speak to me?"

"It's me-"

Jack's eyes roll, and he chuckles, the sound unamused. "You're not really trying the 'it's not you, it's me', trick, are you?"

"No," Graham reaches out and grabs Jack's arm much in the same way he did to him. "In this case I mean it, it is me." He admits. "You don't know."

"Know what?"

Graham takes in a deep breath of air and looks away. "I-" His eyes close. "-I lost someone not that long ago, Jack," His eyes open again and he fixates them on Jack's face. "And I guess last night scared me."

The frustration on Jack's face fades in an instant. "How do you mean you lost someone?"

"I don't just wear a ring on my finger because I like it, Jack," Graham raises his hand and stares at it. "And Ryan is my grandson, do the math."

"Your-" Jack narrows his eyes at Graham, trying to work him out. "Husband?"

Graham blinks. "No," He shakes his head. "My wife."

"Oh."

"Grace was her name," Graham smiles sadly, thumb spinning the wedding band around his finger.

"I understand," Jack confesses. "I've lost too many over the years, Graham."

"You're still young-"

Jack shakes his head. "I'm older than you, Graham, a lot older and also a lot less wiser."

Graham stares up at Jack with a frown. "Then you gotta introduce me to your surgeon-" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I dunno-" Jack reaches forward and brushes a hand down Graham's face. "I like the lines."

"Uh-huh," Graham murmurs before sighing. "Look, I left you this morning because-" He looks away and focuses on the nearby wall because that's easier to speak to. "-because I convinced myself that if I started something with you, you'd leave me the way Grace did and I don't know if I could deal with that again, Jack," He finally looks back at Jack, eyes filled with a sheen. "It damn well nearly broke me before, if it were to happen again, then I don't know what I'd do."

"You're scared about me dying?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Graham throws back. "Of course I bloody am," He wipes a hand down his face and speaks through it. "Ryan terrifies me, I worry about Yaz when she's at work, and the Doc, well the Doc don't tell me anything, and that's just peachy 'cos now I fret about he as well."

"So, don't concern yourself with me-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Jack-"

"I know how you meant it, Graham," Jack says with a smile. "And trust me when I say this, don't worry about me because I'm fine, I'm always fine."

"I don't understand."

Jack laughs, this time with amusement. He steps towards Graham and pulls the shorter man into a hug, head resting on his shoulder. "Ask the Doctor about what makes me different, Graham."

Graham returns the hug, but his face remains puzzled. "And what? She's sposed to know what that cryptic crap means?"

"Yup," Jack smiles as he releases the younger man. "Now-" He rests his arms on Graham's shoulders and loops his hands together behind his neck. "Are you still going to ignore me, or can we pick up where we left off last night?"

Graham stares at Jack with a coy look. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack only winks in response before finding himself pulled along the windings corridors and towards a door he recognises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm legit just posting the prompts from my tumblr now
> 
> prompt: “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, 
> 
> for anon
> 
> :)

"Stupid," Graham mutters.

"Mhm?"

"I am," Graham groans, eyes squeezing shut. "Wasn't quick enough."

Jack secures the torn shirt around Graham's lower leg, eliciting some very colourful words from the injured man. "It's nearly done-"

"Not good with pain," Graham states. "Or blood-" He says when he glances down. "If I was faster-"

Jack removes his bloodied hands away from the leg. "Mate, no one is faster than an arrow," He points out. "It was a good shot, wonder where it came from?"

"I don't bloody- I don't care about the shot," Graham complains in pain. "Could be a- a shot in a million and I'd- I'd not give a fuck."

"Language-"

"Piss off."

Jack raises an eyebrow at Graham. "Attitude,"

"I could be bleeding out."

"You're not bleeding out, Graham, trust me," Jack reassures. "It's not pleasant or nice, but with a bit of that cream from the TARDIS you'll be fine."

"You- you seem calm."

Jack shakes his head. "Believe I'm not, I don't want to see you hurt," He comforts. "But panicking isn't going to help you, is it?"

"No."

"Well then," Jack smiles, forcing it out more than anything. "Let's get you to the TARDIS, shall we?"

"How?" Graham grunts out. "I can't walk."

"Like this," Jack lowers himself down and picks up Graham in a bridal carry. "See?"

"Because this isn't embarrassing."

"Got a better idea?"

"No," Graham admits. "I'm not light."

"I've lifted heavier," Jack reveals as he takes a steady step. "You're not that heavy."

"You'll put your back out-" Graham grunts in response. "-just let me hobble-"

"No," Jack states with a smirk. "This is faster."

Graham sighs as he relents. "Fine," He snaps. "The quicker we get to the TARDIS, the quicker I can get this sorted."

"Glad we're on the same page now," Jack laughs.

* * *

"How's the leg?" Jack asks when Graham hobbles towards the bed, eyes drifting to it and away from the book he was glancing through. "Not painful?"

Graham glances down at the wound and nods. "Can't feel a thing," He frowns. "It's odd to walk."

"But as long as you don't feel anything," Jack smiles as he pulls the covers open, gesturing for the younger man to get in. "Then, I'm happy."

"Yeah," Graham murmurs as he gets in. "I'm just glad that we got back before the others did, 'cos if they knew about this-"

"They'd fret."

Graham nods. "The Doc wouldn't let me out of her eyesight even if I needed a piss."

"Nah, probably not," Jack says as he closes the book. "It's our little secret."

"Good," Graham turns and faces Jack. "Ta, by the way."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You know," Graham murmurs, shuffling closer. "I might've complained before, but-" He smiles. "-It was kinda nice being carried."

"Well, I'm glad," Jack replies. "Because my arms don't half hurt now-"

"You said I wasn't heavy."

"Yeah, well-" Jack stretches and reaches around Graham, pulling him into an embrace. "-I lied." He winks and leans in quick, lips brushing against Graham's. "Now go to sleep," Jack orders. "We've both had a busy day."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shut up, Jack,"

"Wow," Jack states, with a raised eyebrow. "And here I was thinking you liked me."

"No, I mean, shut up," Graham says again as he gestures towards the television. "My show is on-"

Jack lazily turns his head towards the television. "Countryfile?"

"What about it?"

"I sometimes forget you're sixty."

Graham frowns at that. "What's that meant to mean? Lot's of people watch Countryfile-"

"Nothing bad," Jack raises his hands. "But, you know-"

"What?" Graham's eyes narrow at Jack. "What are you saying?"

"You're older-"

"But you keep reminding me that you're older," Graham counters with a sly smirk. "Cradle snatcher, seriously, you're like two-thousand years older than me, you should be the one watching Countryfile, not me."

"Touché," Jack concedes as he settles back onto Graham's sofa. He entwines his hand in Graham's, thumb moving in slow circles. "This is nice, though."

"Mhmm?"

"Us, together," Jack pulls Graham's hand upwards. "Nothing hunting or attacking us, it's peaceful."

"You're being soppy," Graham looks at Jack with concern. "Why?"

"Can't I say nice things?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Graham stalls as he tries to think. "-I don't know, when people start a conversation like this it tends to end badly-"

"Hey, this ain't gonna end badly, silver fox."

"Oh?"

"I'm saying that I love spending time with you," Jack declares. "Even if you do watch Countryfile-" Graham snorts at that, and he can't help the smile on his face, something that Jack loves about him. "Please never stop smiling."

"What you like this?" Graham gestures to his face with his currently free right hand. "Do I not smile that often or something?"

"It's a compliment," Jack squeezes his hand. "Now, why don't you go back to watching Countryfile?"

"Gladly," Graham nods. "Because you made me miss the first ten minutes-"

"All they've shown is a bunch of owls-"

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if they had their chicks yet-"

Jack rolls his eyes and decides to finally stop bothering the man he's currently sharing a bed with any further.

And really, Countryfile isn't all that bad...


	7. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Jack requests with frustration.

Graham rolls his eyes at Jack. "Honestly, it's not that bad-"

"You're bleeding."

"I've had worse," Graham shrugs. He grimaces at the gash on his arm. "Although this might scar-" He glances at Jack with a smirk. "-do you like scars?"

Jack's worry slips from his face for a second. "Don't distract me," He controls his face once more. "Because flirting like that will distract me."

"I wasn't flirting," Graham lies.

"Uh-huh," Jack responds unconvincingly. "And my pretty blue eyes aren't blue, right-" He reaches for Graham's arm, left hand knocking Graham's uninjured arm away. "-let me look at it."

"It's fine," Graham reassures. "It was a fall-"

"Through rotted floorboards and into the floor below-" Jack stares at Graham, waiting for the man to dispute that. "-you're lucky you just got cut."

"Well," Graham begins. "It did hurt, but as I said, it wasn't that bad-"

"Does it hurt anywhere else at the moment?"

"Nope," Graham confirms. "Although it's gonna ache tomorrow I'll bet West Ham winning the league on that."

"I could carry you back-"

"Yeah, no," Graham shakes his head. "I can walk-" Jack looks disappointed by that declaration. "-you can hold my hand, though, if it'll make you feel better."

Jack smiles. "Acceptable, now-" He reaches into his inside pocket and pulls out a handkerchief-"

"Didn't take you for using one of them."

"The nineteen-forties, Graham," Jack flicks his eyes to Graham's face as he wraps the handkerchief around his right arm. "Things stick with you."

"Wait," Graham frowns. "Is this from then?" He raises his arm and stares at it. "I recognise this make-"

"You do?"

"Aw, Jack," Graham frown deepens. "This is a relic, and now it's gonna be covered in my blood-"

"It'll wash out."

Graham remains bothered. "My gramps had one-" He looks back at Jack again. "Good man, told great stories, miss him."

"What was his name?"

"Patrick O'Brien, RAF, excellent-"

"Pilot," Jack grins. "I knew a Patrick O'Brien, flew like he was born to fly."

"Seriously?"

Jack nods with a genuine smile lighting up his face. "I probably have a picture somewhere of myself and the lads we flew with-" He reaches for Graham's left hand. "-and before you ask, no I didn't-"

"Don't finish the sentence," Graham winces at the sudden picture in his mind. "Cos I don't wanna know."

"I was gonna say that he wasn't interested, he spent most of the time talking about a woman named Madge-"

"My gran."

"See," Jack begins pulling Graham back towards the TARDIS. "Good man Patrick was," His eyes stare ahead. "Did he have good innings?"

"Uh, yeah," Graham confirms with a slight nod. "Got into his nineties."

"Good," Jack nods in return. "Strange how fate works and all that, knew your grandfather as a friend, and now I know you."

"Cos you kidnapped me," Graham snorts in amusement. "Glad you did, wouldn't change that."

"From Patrick to Graham," Jack smirks. "Just gotta meet the man in-between-"

"Nah," Graham interjects. "Believe me; you wouldn't."

"Daddy issues?"

"Don't put it like that."

Jack laughs aloud. "Fine," He continues to smile. "I'll just be content on meeting Patrick then."


	8. Chapter 8

“Idiot,” Jack snaps frantically. “You bloody idiot.”

Graham groans in response. He rolls onto his back and presses a hand to his stomach. He pulls it away to reveal red slicked fingers. “That’s not good.”

“No, it fucking isn’t,” Jack retorts. “Why, Graham?”

Graham flicks his eyes to Jack’s concerned face. “Didn’t want you-”

“I heal,” Jack interjects as he kneels down. “You don’t,” He states. “Need to get you back to the TARDIS before you bleed out.”

“What?”

“Well, not bleed out,” Jack rubs the back of his neck. “You’re stabbed, but you’ve been stabbed in a lucky place.”

“Oh,” Graham murmurs. “I’ll try harder next time.”

Jack snaps his head to Graham’s face. “Don’t joke like that.”

Graham stares back. “Sorry.”

“Look, let’s just get you back, shall we?” Jack sighs.

“Yeah, that would be-” Graham sucks in a sharp breath, cutting his sentence short when Jack jostles him. “What are-”

“Carrying you,” Jack grunts out through clenched teeth. “I’ve seen my fair share of wounds like that,” He frowns. “Had a fair few myself.”

“I didn’t know he would stab me,” Graham mumbles. “I’m getting blood on you.”

“I’ve had plenty of blood on me before,” Jack replies if only to keep the man talking. “Now, I wish I didn’t have yours on me.”

“Doc’s gonna be mad.”

“Let me deal with the Doctor, Graham,” Jack reassures with a gentle smile. “She won’t be mad at you for getting hurt.”

“Not worried ‘bout her being mad,” Graham corrects, voice slipping somewhat. “Worried 'bout what she’ll do.”

“How far?”

“Is the TARDIS?”

“Yeah,” Graham clarifies. “Want to know.”

“Not far, mate,” Jack answers with confidence. “Honestly, you have a knack for getting hurt.”

“Maybe,” Graham agrees before frowning and focusing his eyes back onto Jack’s face. “Heavy.”

“Eh?” Jack glances down, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I’m heavy,” Graham explains. “You’ll ache in the morning if you carry me all the way.”

Jack rolls his eyes, and he slaps on a smile, forcing himself to be brave for Graham. “You’re not hurting me; you’re not heavy,”

“Well, I’m not light,” Graham mumbles. “Heavy for you.”

"Hey,“ Jack looks down once more. "I’ve got you, love, just let me carry you.”

“Love?” Graham smirks. “Pet name.”

“Could go back to idiot-”

“No,” Graham leans his head against Jack’s arm. “Love is good,” He whispers as he continues to stare at Jack’s face. His head is illuminated by the fading sun, and Graham can’t help but find himself enthralled by it. “God,” He begins. “I love your face.”

“What?” Jack blinks. His legs go to stop, but he forces them to carry on walking towards the blue box coming into view. “You love my face?”

“Not just your face,” Graham slurs, eyes now closing. “There are other parts I like.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, shut up,” Graham snorts before groaning. “I don’t recommend this by the way.”

“You’re lucky-”

“Don’t feel lucky.”

“Well, you are,” Jack confirms. “As I said, I’ve seen wounds like these, any further to the left and you’d be losing more blood, any further to the right and you’d be-” He trails away, mouth unwilling to say the words. “Look, we’re at the TARDIS now, we’ll get some of that gel you love-”

“Tingling gel,” Graham replies dumbly. “Reckon the Doc has it 'cos of me.”

“That could be it,” Jack snorts as he shoulder, barges his way into the TARDIS. “Wouldn’t surprise me if she did.”


	9. Chapter 9

"If we get caught," Graham narrows his eyes at Jack. "I'm blaming you."

"Why me?"

"Because it was your daft plan to suggest that we lead this," Graham replies with a frown. "Seriously, why are we the ones sneaking in through the front door?"

Jack loops his arm through Graham's and drags him along. "Because we fit in better-"

"But the Doc has her psychic-"

"The Doc looks like she's fallen out of a charity shop," Jack turns to Graham. "And she's refusing to wear a tux today, also, can I say that she-"

"No, you can not," Graham interjects. "Because I'm pretty sure it's gonna be something that I don't want to hear."

"Yeah, but she-"

"Stop-"

"No."

Graham rolls his eyes and decides to ignore Jack, and that makes the immortal man frown at him. "You know-"

"If this is about the Doc-"

"No, it isn't," Jack pauses, the arm looped around Graham's stopping him as well. "I was only messing, Graham." The younger man huffs in response, and Jack sighs. "You look better."

Graham blinks and stares at Jack. "What?"

"I said you look better," Jack smirks. "You look good in a tux."

"I-"

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not-"

Jack raises a hand and points at Graham's face. "What's that then?"

"Look, can we just get this thing over with-" Graham pulls his arm free and stalks in the direction of the gala.

"Sure," Jack replies, feet moving a lot slower behind him. "You look even better from this angle by the way!" He yells, causing onlookers to glance at them with baffled looks.

"Shut up, Jack," Graham snaps, face bright red. "I swear down, for once just shut up."

Jack walks forward and leans towards Graham with a grandiose smile. "Make me."


	10. Chapter 10

“Jack,” Graham frowns. He has his slippers on and pyjamas on, hair slightly ruffled from being awoken. “Where are you dragging me?” He yawns.

“I found it.”

“Found what?”

Jack stops and faces Graham. “You’ll see.”

Graham wipes a hand down his face. “It better be good.”

Jack grins. “Oh, it’s good.” He starts up again, making sure to drag Graham down the corridor and towards what looks to be two doors. “We’re here.”

Graham looks up at the doors and then back to Jack. “You woke me up from bed to show me a door?”

“No,” Jack blinks at Graham. “It’s what’s behind the doors that are important.” He pulls Graham forward and places his hands over the younger man's eyes. “Wait, keep them closed while I open the door.”

“Didn’t think about that before covering them?” Graham retorts in a teasing manner, but he follows Jack’s orders and keeps them shut.

Jack comes back around Graham again and starts to direct him forward, hands firmly placed in front of his eyes again. “There was something you wanted.”

“There are quite a few things I want, Jack.”

“Yeah, but this was something we both missed out on our last trip, love,” Jack hints. “Something that got interrupted by the Doctor.”

“Something that got-”

Jack feels Graham’s brows lift when the man figures it out. “You got it?”

Graham pulls his head free from Jack’s gently grip and locks it on the fancy looking pool. “Since when did the Doc have a pool?”

“For a while,” Jack smugly responds. “I used it when I first travelled with them.”

Graham glances towards Jack. “She never said.”

“She probably forgot she had it.”

Graham nods before making his way forward and kneeling down. He runs his hand through the warm water and smiles. “She took us rain bathing before.” He looks back. “I’ve always liked the water.”

Jack saunters forward with a glint in his eye. “You have?”

“Yup,” Graham replies. “Excellent swimmer, I am, won gold in-”

Graham’s sentence cuts off when Jack shoves him forward and into the pool, drenching his slippers and pyjamas. He quickly recovers and scowls up at a grinning Jack. “You absolute ass,” He says, wiping a hand down his face. “Right,” He pushes himself upwards and grabs Jack by his shirt, pulling him forwards and into the pool with a loud splash. “Serves you right.”

Jack only laughs in response. “At least the water is warm.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Graham,”

Ignored.

“Graham!”

Ignored once more. 

Jack scowls at the man sat opposite him. His head is turned away and focused on the snowy wilderness strolling by slowly. “I’m sorry.” And he’s ignored again, and Jack hates being ignored. “Oi!” He kicks his leg out and connects it against Graham’s, not enough to hurt, but enough to get the man to face him. “I’m speaking to you.”

“I know,” Graham answers with a glare. “I wasn’t responding.”

“I said I was sorry-”

“Not good enough,” Graham replies. He pulls his legs back and sits with them crossed, frustrating Jack even more because he can’t kick him now. “I told you to leave it well enough alone.”

“Look-”

“Jack,” Graham sighs, his breath fogs the air in front of him. “Shut up.”

“Rude.”

“Yeah, well, you deserve it for getting me dragged into your messes.”

Jack scoffs and frowns back at Graham. “Oh, that’s rich.”

“What?”

“You,” Jack states with offence. “You blame me, but you followed me, you had every opportunity to step away, and yet you didn’t.”

“So, what? You’re blaming me now?”

Jack’s eyes widen, and he leans forward as much as he can with his hands chained to the bars of the cart they’re in. “No, I’m not, I’m just saying that this isn’t just my fault.”

“You touched the diamond thingy, I didn’t.”

“And if we weren’t interrupted you were going to touch it as well, so you can get off that high-horse,” Jack leans back against the bars. “I saw your hand reaching for it.”

“I wasn’t going to-”

“You two back there, keep quiet,” The guard upfront turns around. “All you have done is bicker like a married couple about who’s fault it was.”

“It was his, he-”

“I don’t care,” The guard interrupts Graham. “You were there as well as him, so you’re both guilty.”

Graham huffs and scowls at the guard. “Where are you taking us?”

“To a cell,” The guard informs them as he turns around. “Then we’ll find your friends.”

Jack cocks an eyebrow. “Our friends?”

“Yes,” The guard responds. “You five stand out, it’ll be easy to find them and explain what you did.”

Jack and Graham share a look, faces turning whiter, highlighting the pink to their cheeks. “She told us to not touch anything, that was the condition when she let us explore,” Graham points out. “We’re never going to hear the end of this from her, are we?”

“Probably not,” Jack grimaces.

“Great.”

Jack laughs. “Talking to me now, then? You know, without complaining or acting like an ass.”

“We’re both about to have a five-foot-six creature of ‘I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed’ directed at us; I’d rather have a friend by my side during it.”

“A friend?”

“You know what I mean,” Graham says with a slight grin. He extends his leg out to Jack. “In it together then?”

“In it together,” Jack grins back.

“Maybe she can’t give us both a bollicking at the same time?

"I’ve seen her go up against Dalek Emperors, Graham, she can handle two idiots.”

“You’re the idiot.”

“And you’re the idiots’ lover-”

“I preferred it when you were bickering.” The guard complains. “Honestly.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i first posted this on my tumblr for a prompt but then forgot to upload it here

"Get in the lift-"

"You get in the lift," Graham slurs in response before snickering to himself.

Jack sighs wearily. "I am getting in the lift, but you need to move your ass into it first," Graham giggles, flat out giggles and it's something Jack's never heard before, so it catches him off guard completely. "Please, Graham, you need to sleep, and the quicker we get to the room, the quicker you can sleep this off."

"Fine," Graham murmurs, stumbling forward with Jack and then slumping against the wall near the buttons. "Are you sleeping with me?" He mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Jack blinks at Graham.

"Nothing."

Jack exhales, running a hand through his hair. "You're going to sleep, and that's it," He says, exasperated with the other man. He reaches forward, batting Graham's hand out of the way so he can press the correct floor. "Don't you dare touch them."

"Don't you dare touch them," Graham repeats, mockingly. He closes his eyes, head hitting the mirrored glass. "Why are you-" His eyes open again, unfocused. "-not drunk, 'cos you drunk what I drunk, but you're not drunk, and that's not fair-"

"Yes, I drunk, but I didn't drink four martini's followed by a couple of Bloody Mary's," Jack answers as he stares at the sloshed man in front of him. His shirt is undone and untucked, haired knocked free from it's usually neat and tidy style. "And I don't get drunk like you do, can pick and chose the time if I so desire."

Graham's head inclines to the side. "You didn't get drunk, chose not to,"

"Seems like it was the right decision," Jack points out with a sigh. "Why did you?" The other man shrugs, looking away. "Graham?"

"Dunno," Graham mumbles, and Jack has to strain to hear him. "Thought it best to so I could to do what I want to do tonight."

Jack frowns at Graham, mouth opening to speak and stopping when the doors open to their floor. He reaches out to Graham. "Come on, let's get you back to the room."

"Mhm," Graham grunts in response.

Jack walks the short distance to their room with Graham supported under his arm. He props the other man against the wall by their door while he fishes out the keycard, swiping it and then holding the door open for Graham. "After you."

Graham slides from the wall, stumbling into the room and heading towards the bed. He flops down onto it sideways. "This is nice, very comfy."

"The bed?"

"You could join me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Graham scowls, eyes searching for Jack's face and locating it after a moment. "You're-" He starts, only to pause. "Doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

Graham sits up, eyes closing when it's clear the world spins out from under him. "You wouldn't feel the same; it's clear you don't, probably just lead me on 'cos you found it fun to mess with me-"

Jack frowns at Graham, coming forward and bending to his level. "What are you talking about?"

"This is just business for you," Graham continues, now looking Jack in the eye again. "Like the Doc and-" His hand waves through the air. "-the others, Ryan and Yaz, yeah."

"Graham?"

Graham exhales, head pulling back up again and watching Jack's face. "Why would you-" He trails off.

"You're drunk."

"Yeah, I am, I have to be," Graham agrees, voice quiet and head lowering to the floor. "No confidence otherwise."

Jack stands up, brows knitted tightly together. "You have confidence; what are you talking about?"

Graham looks up again, watching for a second, before pushing himself up to his full height. He sways on his feet. "No, I don't because I'm a- a coward, scared of myself more than anything."

"What?"

"A coward," Graham says again. "But I'm-" His head tilts, and before Jack realises, Graham has moved forward. Hands reaching for his head while his body drives him back into the wall. "-I like you, Jack." He says, closing the distance and taking Jack's mouth in a brief kiss. It's sloppy, and Jack can taste the booze on the mans' lips.

Jack groans into it before forcing himself to pull away because he can't, not like this. To do so would be wrong. "Graham, you're drunk-"

"And?"

Jack reaches for his arms, pulling them down and letting them rest at his side. "You need to sleep this off and then," He lightly pushes Graham back towards the bed. "Once you're sober and yourself, you can tell me again."

"I won't," Graham protests and Jack hates the defeated tone in his voice. "Can't tell you then because I have to realise and I can't do that."

"You have to," Jack requests, kneeling down and removing Graham's shoes. "I'm not doing anything until you're sober."

Graham stares down at Jack before pushing him away. "Fine, whatever," He turns and lies across the bed. "Go away."

"You need to remove your jacket, Graham."

Graham exhales harshly. He stands back up again and follows Jack's order with the dramatics of an angry teenager. He throws it to the floor before tackling the fiddly buttons on his shirt. Jack considers helping but decides against it. The man is clearly annoyed with him.

He gets the shirt, in the end, turning to his trousers next and Jack knows he made the right call. Sober Graham took himself to the bathroom to change; drunk Graham doesn't seem to hold the same concerns.

At least he stops at the trousers, his boxers firmly remaining on and as much as Jack tries not to look at Graham's surprisingly firm legs, he does. "Graham."

"What?"

"Sleep, and we'll talk in the morning," Jack orders, watching as he gets into bed.

"No, we won't," Graham replies. "You don't understand that I can't." He slurs.

"Goodnight, Graham."

Jack doesn't get a response, and he sighs once again as he reaches over and flicks the light off. He walks around the side of the bed and settles himself into the lone seat. He has a lot to think about, and Graham has a lot to sleep off.

\----

It's the bright lights that stirs him and Graham groans awake, head pounding from the poor life decisions he made the night before.

"You're awake."

"Yeah," Graham responds, left eye cracking open and looking at Jack sat on the chair by the bed. "Why aren't you in the bed?"

"Thought it best not to."

"Oh," Graham murmurs, rolling onto his back and looking up at the white ceiling. He tries to recall the previous night but finds that it's frustratingly blank. "My head throbs."

"I suspect it does."

"Never drinking that much again," Graham states as he runs a hand down his face. He sits up and swings his legs from the bed, standing unsteady when the world spins. His eyes remain closed, brain counting down the seconds until he's sure he can look around without throwing up.

He gets to the last second and opens them, frowning and then looking down. "Why did I sleep in my-" He stops, clicking onto the fact that he's not the only person in the room right now. "Oh."

"You took your clothes off," Jack reveals. "Do you not remember anything about last night?"

Graham stands still, back turned to Jack as he tries to think. He stares ahead, watching the wall and it very slowly starts to slot into place. He pushed himself forward and grabbed Jack into a very drunken kiss. "I'm a twat."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

Graham turns, facing Jack. "I kissed you."

"You did."

"Sorry."

Jack shrugs. "You were drunk."

"Thanks for not, you know, continuing," Graham murmurs. "I never meant to come onto you."

"You said something last night."

Graham remembers it, his frantic confession of attraction thrown at Jack without care. "I know."

"Was it just because you were drunk, or was it something more?"

Graham chews the inside of his mouth. "I need a piss." He states, turning from Jack and moving towards the bathroom.

"Graham," Jack calls out, and he can hear the other man walking closer. "Tell me."

"Why?" Graham asks, stopping, hands clenching at his sides. "It's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing last night."

"I was drunk, that's all-"

"Graham-"

"Fine," Graham lowers his head to the floor, migraine spiking with the movement. "I like you, Jack. I have done for a while and I- I don't know, I've never felt like this for another guy."

"You haven't?"

"It's just a crush, a fantasy that wasn't going to come true between us."

"And you were sure of that because?"

"Because I'm me, Jack," Graham turns and faces him. "You're you, fit, attractive; you could have anyone you wanted, so why would you have me? A guy who for the majority of his life thought he was straight, or at least convinced himself that he was when he knew in his heart that he wasn't."

Jack blinks at Graham. "Are you saying you're gay?"

"What?" Graham frowns. "No," He closes his eyes and exhales after a deep breath. "I'm not straight; I'm not gay, I'm just-" Graham opens his eyes again and stares at Jack. "I've liked guys before-"

"You said I was the first?"

Graham takes a seat on the bed. "You're the first for a different reason."

Jack sits next to him, hands dangling between his legs. "What's the reason?"

Graham stares into his lap. "When you kissed me the first time I met you, it stuck with me, made me think about things I buried," He reveals. "I grew up in the eighties, hiding it became so ingrained within me. I looked at guys, always considered it, even put myself out there, but it always ended the same way. I'd chicken out, or snog a bloke before pulling away and leaving the club."

"So, why am I different?"

Graham looks up at Jack. "Because I don't want to pull away from you," He explains. "I want to-" He snorts, reddening. "I want to go that extra step with you." He whispers, voice barely audible.

"Okay," Jack smirks. "Wasn't fully expecting you to be one hundred per cent honest with me."

"Neither was I," Graham agrees, feeling awkward. "Look, I get it if you don't, and I'm not sure how it even works because I never went that far with a guy before."

Jack frowns at Graham. "There's a lot more you can do that doesn't involve going that far-" Graham splutters, choking slightly and flushing red. "-a lot more."

"I assumed that, well, that was it-"

"You assumed wrongly," Jack states. "Come on," He stands, extending a hand towards Graham. "Have a shower and freshen up because you're still sobering up and I'm not doing anything with you until I know you're one hundred per cent sober."

"You'd wait?"

"You think I'd take advantage of you?"

"No," Graham says. "You wouldn't because you didn't yesterday."

"So sober up, and do it quickly," Jack encourages. "And maybe tonight if you're up for it we can try something. I'm not going to push you," He smiles. "We'll go at your pace, Graham, not mine."

Graham looks away. "All right." He agrees. "Tonight."

"Now, go and have a shower because you stink like a brewery."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Hey, it's the truth."


End file.
